Sagwa's Medicine Run
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Dongwa and Sheegwa get bit by a fictional bug called a green tomato beetle, and it causes them to get really bad sick. Sagwa, Sheihu and Fufu must accompany Cook to retrieve the final ingredient for the antidote! Rated K
1. Chapter 1: The Bug

**This story will not go along with my previous stories about Dongwa, it will be more based into the show, except for the fact that Dongwa and Han Han are dating, of course. **

**Sagwa, Fufu and Shiehu get to go on an adventure, that's all Im saying!**

It was a morning just like any other morning. The palace was blossoming with beauty like it always did. Dongwa was out practicing Tai Chi, Sheegwa was playing with some crickets, almost throwing Dongwa's concentration off a little bit.

"Sheegwa, could you please keep it down? I need quietness" said Dongwa as he continued to practice.

"Sorry, Dongwa" said Sheegwa. "I'll go play in the palace."

Sagwa was writing a very important scroll, a scroll that was planning some festivities for the people of the village. The Foolish Magistrate was planning a special festival for the villagers, because of the record rice crop that they had gathered over the season, so the very first "Rice Festival" was going into effect. Sagwa just happened to be filling in for Mama and Baba Miao while they took a lunch break, the scroll had tied them up so much that they had forgotten to eat.

Just then, Fufu came in through the window, and landed on the desk next to Sagwa.

"Hey, kid how's it going?" said Fufu.

"Great, Mama and Baba will be back in a few minutes and I'll be able to play when they get back!" said Sagwa.

"Great! In the mean time, I'll go get Sheihu!" said Fufu.

Just as Fufu flew out the window, Mama and Baba returned to finish the scroll.

"Thank you Sagwa, we can take it from here!" said Baba.

"Go and play, now you really don't need to be worrying about this scroll. Good work, though" said Mama Maio.

Sagwa thanked both of them and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Dongwa went back to the alley, and Sheegwa followed him.

"I'm getting bored, I'll see what Dongwa's doing" whispered Sheegwa to herself.

Dongwa met up with Jet Jet and Han Han to engage in a three on three match of "keep the ball in the air" with Lik Lik, Wing Wing and a new, younger alley cat named Shang.

"You ready Lik Lik?" said Jet Jet, captain of the first team.

"I was born ready!" said Lik Lik, captain of the second.

Sheegwa moved in closer behind a barrel so she could watch.

Dongwa, Han Han and Jet Jet were doing a far better job than the other team of Lik Lik, Wing Wing and Shang. Shang was scoring all their points.

"I think you older alley cats are losing your edge!" said Shang.

"Trash talk is for the opposite team, Shang!" said Lik Lik.

"Why? We are the ones losing?" said Shang.

"Be quiet!" said Wing Wing. "If you weren't talking so much, we'd have more points!"

"Sure, blame it on me! Ha ha!" said Shang.

"Okay you guys, you can knock it off now!" said Han Han.

"Serve it!" said Jet Jet.

Shang served it to Dongwa, but just as Dongwa was stepping back to prepare to hit it, Sheegwa slipped and fell off the barrel and rolled into Dongwa, making him fall and miss the ball.

"Sheegwa, what were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!" said Dongwa. "Not to mention, cost us that point."

"I'm sorry, Dongwa! I was bored!" said Sheegwa.

"If you HAVE to watch, go do it from a safer distance. I think I did over hear Sagwa, Sheihu and Fufu planning some sort of game, though!" said Dongwa.

"See ya!" said Sheegwa.

Just then a weird bug landed on Dongwa's nose and bit him.

"Yowch!" said Dongwa.

"What?" said Jet Jet. "Some weird bug bit me on the nose!" said Dongwa.

"Alright then, can we continue please?" said Lik Lik.

"Yes!" said Dongwa.

This time Han Han served and it went towards Shang, who hit it back to Dongwa. Dongwa was prepared to hit it when he all of a sudden froze. The ball coming at him started to look squiggly and he was seeing dark shadows around the ball, like he was going crazy or something. When the ball finally lands it hits Dongwa in the forehead, then coincidentally he fell down.

"What was your excuse this time Dongwa?" said Lik Lik. "That's how you smack talk, Shang."

"You mean like you smacked that wall earlier?" said Shang.

"Better watch it, kid!" said Lik Lik.

"Guys, Dongwa doesn't look so good" said Han Han.

"He looks fine, Han Han. Just because he's your boyfriend, doesn't mean that you have to baby him!" said Wing Wing.

"I'm not, he really looks bad!" said Han Han.

"We should help him back into the palace" said Shang.

"Guys, really I-I'm fiiiiiiiine" said Dongwa as he started to feel dizzy.

Han Han and Shang helped Dongwa back into the palace, where Sagwa and Sheegwa had been playing with Sheihu and Fufu.

"Guys, Dongwa isn't well!" said Han Han. "He got bit by some bug then all of a sudden he started getting dizzy!"

Sagwa, Sheegwa and Fufu took over as they helped Dongwa walk to his bed. They put him in Sagwa's bed for now, since it was easier to get to.

"We have to tell Mama and Baba" said Sagwa.

"I'll go, I'll go!" said Sheegwa.

"Hurry!" said Sagwa.

Sheegwa ran down the stairs and down the hallways until she found Mama and Baba, who had apparently finally finished the scroll.

"Mama, Baba, Dongwa's not feeling good, come see, come see!" said Sheegwa.

While she was yelling a bug, just like the one that got Dongwa, landed on her forhead and bit her too.

"Ow!" said Sheegwa.

"Are you okay?" said Baba.

"Yeah, it only hurt a little bit" said Sheegwa.

Sheegwa led Mama and Baba back to the study room, where their beds were. But on the way back up the stairs, Sheegwa started to get dizzy and fell down. Luckily Baba caught her.

"This looks serious, dear!" said Mama.

"Indeed it does, I'll notify the Cook immediately!" said Baba.

The Cook made his way up to the study room to look at the cats.

"Oh, no! They've been bit by a green tomatoe beetle" said Cook. "It isn't fatal, but it can be bad if left untreated!"

The Cook looked through his medicine bag for ingredients for the antidote. "Oh, No! I don't have all the ingredients!" said the Cook! "I'll have to go up to the mountain to gather them up! But I'll need someone small to come with me.

Sagwa volunteered her services with a meow.

"Okay Sagwa, you can come, but be carefull about those bugs! I'll go get ready to leave!" said the Cook.

"Don't worry guys, I'll help you feel better soon" said Sagwa.

"Be careful, Sagwa!" said Mama Miao.

"I will, Mama! I'll ask Fufu and Sheihu to come too" said Sagwa.

Sagwa ran down stairs to ask Fufu and Sheihu to come with her and the Cook.

**Dongwa and Sheegwa are both sick, can Sagwa and company get the ingredient? Find out more in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: On the road

**Writer's NOTAS(Notes): First of all, AnthonyAngryWolf, Sheihu is an original Sagwa Character. He is Sagwa's mouse friend.**

**Sagwa's "getting the band back together" to help Cook find the final ingredient(which will be named in this chapter and will be fictional) to cure Dongwa and Sheegwa's sickness. Plus another surprise to expect.**

Sagwa met up with Fufu and Shiehu ask them to help. She knew they would be up for it, they were obviously ready for anything exciting. She ran out of the palace and to the pond where they were waiting for her.

"Fufu, Shiehu, I need your help!" said Sagwa. "Will you please come with me and the Cook to find the final ingredient for the antidote to help Dongwa and Sheegwa?"

"I'll go, Sagwa!" said Fufu.

"Me too!" said Sheihu. "I have been bored lately anyway!"

"Thank you both!" said Sagwa. "Well then, we better be leaving now if we are. The Cook is walking toward the gate!"

The adventurous trio followed the Cook outside the palace and went with him into the village. They needed to cut through the village to get to the Mountain where the Cook had always gotten the ingredient.

"Okay, Sagwa once we get to the mountain we need to keep our eyes peeled for a flower. It's pollen is the last ingredient! It's a flower with big blue pedals! It's called the "Dream Flower""said the Cook.

Sagwa meowed in response to the Cook's instructions. Now she and her friends knew what to look for.

"Oh and one more thing, this journey will take a few days. The mountain we are going to will take a while to get to, and the quickest way is through the jungle!" said the Cook.

"Cool!" said Fufu listening from the sky, holding Sheihu with his feet.

"Alright, it's almost a vacation!" said Sheihu.

Little did they know, they were being followed by someone.

The cook led the group to a field which belonged to one of his friends. They crossed through the field, with his permission, to get to the woods faster. Sagwa, Fufu and Sheihu were all getting tired by the time they made it to the jungle. The Cook had brought some things with him to start a fire and set up a tent for the night when they needed to stop. By the time they had made it to where they were at the time, right outside the jungle, it was getting dark. They started to set up camp for the night.

The Cook took only a few minutes to get his tent set up for the night and not long after it was set up, he went to sleep. Sagwa, Fufu and Sheihu stayed near the light of the lantern that the Cook had left out to keep wild animals away, but Sagwa wasn't so sure that idea was going to work.

"So, anyone got any scary stories?" said Sagwa with a rowdiness to her voice. "Because I do!"

"I don't think scary stories are the ideal thing to be talking about when we are out here!" said Fufu.

"What are you a scaredy cat?" said Sagwa.

"No, I am a scaredy bat!" said Fufu. "I am just not sure that telling stories outside in the dark is a good thing, being that any sudden noise could cause one, or all, of us to panic!"

"Fufu does have a good point, Sagwa. We don't want to draw attention to the Cook!" said Sheihu. "How about funny stories?"

"Sagwa laughs too loud!" said Fufu. "She will attract wild bears or tigers or something."

"Ha ha, very funny!" said Sagwa.

"If we ever do run into danger, I could always call the Fufu Fighters!" said Fufu.

"That was even funnier than you suggesting that my laugh is loud!" said Sagwa.

Fufu wasn't very happy with this remark. "Hey! That's not funny!" said Fufu.

"Sorry Fufu I couldn't help myself!" said Sagwa. "I got carried away."

Fufu quickly forgave her, and started laughing.

Someone had been following them all day and they returned. The bush began to make a rustling sound. The leaves and branches began to hit each other, making noises that startled the trio of "adventurers". But the noise didn't last long. Once Sagwa, Fufu and Sheihu calmed down, they collected themselves, but not without looking around to make sure something didn't sneak up on them. The follower then made his way around the tent and showed himself to the trio. They gasped when they saw him and jumped a little but were relieved when they found out that he was just another kitten. But he wasn't just another kitten, he was a familiar kitten.

"Hey aren't you the new cat in the alley?" said Sagwa.

"Yep!" said the other kitten. "My name is Shang!"

"Hi, Shang. I'm Sagwa!" said Sagwa. "And these are my friends, Fufu and Sheihu."

"Oh, you're Dongwa's sister!" said Shang. "I can tell by the fancy palace collar that you have! You must not get out much!"

"I get out more than you think! Me, Dongwa and our sister Sheegwa usually get into bigger adventures than this!" defended Sagwa.

"Take it easy! I was just kidding with you!" said Shang. Shang was a tan kitten with a black tail, and his fur was shorter than Sagwa's. His ears were both black as well.

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" said Fufu.

"Me and my family used to live where you are going! I heard you were going on an adventure and those older alley cats do boring stuff, so I decided to tag along. I knew I would eventually have to show myself. It's actually a co-incidence that we are going there!" said Shang.

Sheihu was getting nervous. He was always nervous around cats he didn't know. "Hey uh, you aren't going to try to eat me are you?" said Sheihu to Shang.

"No, I usually just eat scraps!" said Shang. "I too had mice friends, which is another reason why I don't hang much with the other alley cats. They think mice are just food! Feel better Sheihu?"

"Yes! Boy, am I relieved or what?" said Sheihu.

"Now there is one thing that I would like to know. Will you let me tag along?" said Shang.

"Well, you did kinda follow us out here!" said Sagwa. "It wouln't be right to make you go back by yourself! The more help we have to look for the dream flower, the better chance we have of finding it and the sooner we can get back home to give the antidote to Sheegwa and Dongwa."

"I heard about that, are they okay?" said Shang. "I mean are they feeling a lot of pain?"

"Not sure. They did look dizzy, and it's going to get worse the longer it takes to get the antidote to them" said Sagwa. "At least that's what the Cook says."

"Guys, I think now it would be a good time to get some sleep!" said Fufu. "Fufu cannot fly drowsy! Especially if I have to hold Sheihu! Ha ha!"

Sheihu rolled his eyes as he curled up to go to sleep. Sagwa and Fufu wound up going to sleep as well after a while too. After having no one to talk to for about half an hour after the others fell asleep, Shang also fell asleep.

In the morning, the Cook woke up as early as he normally did. He fixed himself some breakfast, as well as breakfast for his companions.

"Yum, the Cook sure knows how to cook!" said Fufu.

"Yeah it is good!" said Sheihu.

Sagwa rubbed against the Cook's leg to thank him for the meal. The Cook responded to the thanks by petting Sagwa on the head.

"Well my friends, it's time to get moving again. We have about a day and a half's worth of walking left!" said the Cook. The Cook wished that the Reader could have came along, but he understood that the Magistrate kept him busy. "I sure hope the other kittens are doing okay!"

Meanwhile back at the palace, The Magistrate met with some candidates to be the substitute cook of the palace. He would choose by the way he or she cooked. While he dealt with that, Mama and Baba Miao were busy suiting to Dongwa and Sheegwa's needs.

"Dongwa, can you talk right now?" said Baba.

"A little bit" said Dongwa. "It hurts to…" he continued as he let out a small cough.

"I know son, but don't worry! Your sister and the Cook will have the antidote within the next few days!" said Baba. "Be strong, my son!"

Baba let Dongwa go back to sleep and he jumped on the desk to sit by Mama Miao.

"It makes me so mad that something as small as a beetle caused this! I wish we could do something to keep this from happening to anyone else!" said Baba.

"All we can do is hope the Magistrate banishes them!" said Mama.

"All it will take is some convincing!" said Baba.

"I hope that convincing doesn't come at the expence of us or any of the humans!" said Mama.

"Me too!" said Baba.

Sheegwa began to moan and it was Mama's turn to tend to them.

"I'll be back, I need to help Sheegwa!" said Mama.

**Well, what do you think? Will Shang get along with Fufu, Sagwa and Shiehu? Will the Magistrate find a good enough subsititue cook until the cook gets back? Find that out in the next Chapter, Chapter 3!**

**Review and let me know what you think and how you like the flow of the stories. I may even take suggestions to add to the story as long as it doesn't interfere with the plot that I am working on.**


	3. Chapter 3: Minor Problems

**While poor Dongwa and Sheegwa are suffering the sickness, Sagwa and company still have a lot of ground to make up if they want to meet their deadline. Will they get set back or will they make better time? Find out in this next chapter of **_**Sagwa's Medicine Run**_**.**

Sagwa led the way with the Cook, Fufu, Sheihu and Shang following right behind her. Though she didn't know the way, she was able to guess the Cook's path because the trail seemed to go in a straight line. Shang, a prankster in his ways, decides to think of something to set Sagwa off a little bit because he is bored, without slowing them down of course. But what could he instigate?

"Hey Sagwa, is it true that you are afraid of Spiders?" said Shang.

"Uh yeah, so?" said Sagwa, replying back. "Why do you ask?"

"Because there is one right in front of you!" said Shang.

Sagwa doesn't even look to see if there was a spider really there, her fur stands up and she jumps back, while doing so she screams. But when she looks and sees no spider, her expression goes from terrified to angry.

"Hey! Why did you scare me like that?" said Sagwa.

"Because it's fun and I was bored!" said Shang.

Sheihu and Fufu couldn't help but laugh at what Shang had just did, they too were bored, and even at Sagwa's expense it was worth the wait. However Sagwa didn't take it like they did.

"Why is it so funny guys?" said Sagwa.

"Sorry Sagwa, I guess it isn't that funny!" said Fufu.

"Nope, it's even funnier!" said Sheihu as he and Fufu let out a few more giggles.

"Well, since you see the fun in scaring me, I will see the fun in giving you the silent treatment for the rest of the night" said Sagwa.

"Aw come on Sagwa!" said Shang. "Don't take it out on them, it was my doing. I didn't know you would get so mad. If I would have known, I wouldn't have done it. I won't do it again, I swear!"

"I forgive you guys, but your still getting the silent treatment!" said Sagwa.

"Real mature, Sagwa" said Fufu.

Sagwa just turned around and kept going, trying to catch up with Cook who had managed to get a little bit ahead of them. Shang started to feel bad about what he did. Usually when he played a joke, everyone just laughed and played along, but he had never made anyone mad before. He knew that eventually he would have to make it up to her.

Later that night, when Cook set up camp, Sagwa climbed in with the Cook to keep true to her word on the silent treatment. So that left Fufu, Sheihu and Shang outside after the Cook and Sagwa went to sleep. They talked about Sagwa, Dongwa and Sheegwa most of the night. Shang mostly knew Dongwa, since he is the one that the alley cats saw more than any of them and he barely even knew him(him being new and all), so the stories about Sagwa and Sheegwa were a little new to him. Sheihu told Shang the story about how Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fufu and he and his brothers performed "The Four Dragons" for the alley cats. Fufu told the story about how Sagwa and Sheegwa had gotten on a hot air balloon and flew away, and he and Dongwa trying and failing to save them, only to find someone else had already saved them. All Shang had was the incident when Dongwa got bit by the bug and collapsed just minutes later. It certainly set a light on the situation for Fufu and Sheihu who were not there when Dongwa fell. News of Sheegwa also getting sick was a surprise to him though.

"That bug is dangerous!" said Shang. "I wish there was some way to get rid of them."

"We all do" said Fufu. "I have never seen or heard of them before yesterday!"

"All I know is, I don't like them!" said Sheihu. "Two of our friends are sick and it's all their faults!"

The three began to get quiet for a minute until Shang changed the subject.

"So has Sagwa ever been this mad before?" said Shang.

"No, but she has been mad before!" said Fufu. "She'll get over it by tomorrow, if she even remembers it by then!"

"I still can't help but feel bad" said Shang.

"Why?" said Sheihu. "I mean, why is it such a big deal to you? You act like you care about what she thinks or something!"

Shang paused for a minute. "Well… uh… guys? Can you keep a secret?" said Shang.

"Okay" said Fufu.

"I can!" said Sheihu.

"I kind of… like Sagwa!" said Shang as he closed both his eyes. After a few seconds he opens his eyes again to see the almost laughing faces of Fufu and Sheihu. "You guys, please don't laugh and especially don't tell Sagwa!" said Shang.

"We won't!" said Fufu. "We just kinda see it as funny, considering what you did today!"

"Yeah, I know!" said Shang. "I wish I could make the feelings go away since Sagwa hates me, but I can't!"

"Sagwa doesn't HATE you!" said Fufu. "I don't think she is even mad anymore! But if it means that much to you, we can help you get her attention!"

"I-I don't know, Fufu!" said Shang.

"Aw come on Shang! What do you have to lose?" said Fufu.

"My dignity" mumbled Shang.

"Beg your pardon?" said Fufu.

"I mean, what if she laughs at me?" said Shang.

"Better than her being mad at you!" said Sheihu.

Fufu knocks Sheihu on the head. "Owch!" said Sheihu as he rubs his head.

"Even if she does laugh at you, you have to move on, but if I know Sagwa she won't laugh at you!" said Fufu. "She is very understanding!"

"Yeah, Sagwa is really cool! Which is obviously why you like her!" said Sheihu with his hand behind his head.

"Give her some flowers tomorrow and tell her you are sorry!" said Fufu. "That will make up for it, I guarantee it!"

"In the mean time" said Sheihu as he yawned. "Let's get some sleep!"

Meanwhile back at the palace the next morning, The Reader brings in a jar of the dangerous beetles to the Magistrate. The Magistrate studies the beetles carefully as the Reader tells him what the beetle is afraid of and other essential things to scare them off.

"I heard from my brother, that these beetles are very dangerous to livestock, pets, and children! However they will not dare to come around a yard with an onion patch in them. Onions are their weekness!" said the Reader.

"Hmmm. Well then, I hear by decree that all the people of the village plant onions in pots around their houses and that the royal garden have onions planted in it as well!" said The Foolish Magistrate as Baba and Mama wrote the rules down for the Reader to read to the villagers.

"I sure hope this works" said Baba.

"Me too!" said Mama.

The Magistrate and the Reader leave the room once the rules are done, so Mama and Baba look to tend to Dongwa and Sheegwa's needs as they find another free moment.

"Hey Baba!" said Dongwa as he woke up. "Has the antidote came yet?"

"Not yet my son, but don't worry! Sagwa and the Cook will have it back in no time" said Baba.

"Anything out of Sheegwa yet?" asked Dongwa.

"No, I'm afraid she has been asleep the whole time!" said Mama. "Don't worry; it will take her a little more time to push out of it because she is smaller!"

"Dongwa, please get some more rest! You need to continue to rebuild your strength! You will need it to fight this off until the antidote gets here!" said Baba.

Dongwa didn't waste any time going back to sleep. Mama and Baba began to get worried, but had to remain calm for their childrens' sakes.

Sagwa, the Cook and the other three had gotten on the road again, back on their trail. They left earlier than they had the last two times so that way they could cover more ground faster. Shang ran up front so he could catch up to Sagwa. He had a few flowers in his mouth and was prepared to apologize.

"Here Sagwa!" said Shang. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry about yesterday!"

Sagwa looked at the flowers and started to get confused. She was wondering why he felt like giving her flowers. Sagwa and Shang walked side by side for about an hour, by the time the hour had gone by Sagwa and Shang were behind the Cook, Fufu and Sheihu.

"Look Sagwa, the reason why I did what I did yesterday is because I like to show off!" said Shang. "Especially in front of people I really like."

"What do you mean, Shang?" said Sagwa.

"Uh… well, I guess what I am trying to say is… I like you Sagwa!" said Shang.

Sagwa's eyes got big. She stood there and thought about it. It was all making sense! "So what do you want to do about it?" said Sagwa.

"Well for starters, I would like to start hanging out with you more!" said Shang. "You are really cool!"

Sagwa started to blush when Shang said that. "I think you're kind of cool yourself!" she said back.

Shang was relieved. It was going just like Fufu had said it would. But the excitement of the new friendship would be short lived because something exciting had happened! They had reached the place where the Dream Flower grew!

"Sagwa! Shang! We found it!" said Fufu and Sheihu excitedly. The Cook was relieved to see so many of them!

"This is way more than enough to last us for years! All the Dream Pollen we can use!" said Cook. But not to be greedy a thought came to his mind. "Only take what you need!" thought the Cook. He figured at least five jars of pollen would be pleanty.

**You think the story ends here? You're dead wrong! Now that they have the flower, they need to make it back to the palace! Will Sagwa and Shang's new found friendship grow into something else, or will it face instability? Or both? I'll never tell, at least not until the next Chapter. How much longer can Dongwa and Sheegwa hold out? Will the Magistrate's plan work? Find out in the exciting final chapter, Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Returning Home

**The Magistrate set in motion, a plan to get rid of the green tomato beetles. Will it work. Sagwa and Shang agree to start spending more time together as friends, and their conversation is ended when The Cook finally gets to the Dream Flowers first. Now they must head back to the palace. What will happen in this final Chapter of Sagwa's Medicine Run?**

The Magistrate's law was working. The villagers had planted onions in all the flower pots, and the Reader and some volunteers planted onions in the palace garden and outside the palace walls. All the Magistrate had to do now was wait and hope his plan and rules paid off. He didn't have to wait very long. The Beetles smelled all the onion plants that were planted across the village and decided to leave and go back to the jungle. However, they were headed right for The Cook, Sagwa, Shang, Sheihu and Fufu, which could be a potential danger to them. But little did they know within half a day they would be greeted with an ugly awakening.

But right now, they had just collected the pollen from the flower, and had been walking back for a half hour. Sagwa and Shang were starting to walk closer together and talking. Fufu and Sheihu were above them(Fufu carrying Sheihu with his feet again), and they begin to notice that ever since they gave Shang the advice, Sagwa didn't talk to them as much.

"Hey Sheihu, have you noticed that ever since we found the flowers that Sagwa just wants to talk to Shang?" said Fufu.

"Yeah!" said Sheihu. "I think our advice worked… worked a little too well."

"They just became friends, they are new to each other" said Fufu. "In time we will all be able to hang out as a group! But until then, let's let them get to know each other."

"Yeah, you're right Fufu!" said Sheihu.

Sagwa and Shang were laughing and carrying on. It almost appeared to be a date. The more Shang thought about it, the more he was sure that he really liked her. He just needed some way to show Sagwa that he cared about her. "Be patient Shang, your chance will come!" thought Shang to himself. At the moment, he was content to being "just a friend".

"Oh!" said Cook as he stopped. "Look everyone, a rare flower mantis!" The Cook walked over to a bush nearby. "I have only seen this type of Mantis once before in my lifetime!"

Sagwa tugged his pant leg, letting him know that they should go.

"You're right, Sagwa how silly of me!" said The Cook. "We better press on!"

Back at the alley, Han Han was waiting for news of The Cook and Sagwa's return. She had also spent the last few days looking for Shang. She saw him like a little brother, though they weren't related, she took to looking out for him almost like she sometimes looked out for Sagwa. Han Han was also awaiting some updates on Dongwa and Sheegwa as well. In the mean time, Lik Lik and Jet Jet were playing a new game with a ball, and Wing Wing kept score. It was kind of a one on one version of "catch the ball", a game that they often played.

"Hey Han Han, do you want to play?" said Lik Lik.

"Yeah, we know that you are just dying to get into this game!" said Wing Wing, referring to her anxiousness on news.

Han Han didn't take kindly to Wing Wing's comments. "Can't you guys say anything without being a pain? Or are you just a bunch of ignorant monkey brains?" said Han Han.

"Whoah! Sorry Han Han, I don't want you to get mad at me!" said Wing Wing.

"I am sorry, guys!" said Han Han. "I am just anxiously waiting for some sort of update from either Sagwa's side or Dongwa and Sheegwa's side."

"Maybe we should leave Han Han alone guys!" said Jet Jet. Lik Lik and Wing Wing agree and they go off to play in a different spot. Just then Mama Miao enters the alley to talk to Han Han.

"Hey Han Han, I am so sorry! We've been so busy with the Magistrate's rules and tending to Dongwa and Sheegwa!" said Mama Miao.

"It's okay, I understand" said Han Han. "How are they doing?"

"They will be okay, that's for sure. They still aren't over their sickness yet" said Mama. "But both of them can now talk to us, but for their healing to finish they need the antidote or it could mean…" Mama teared up just thinking about what might happen.

"Don't worry, if I know Sagwa, she has probably got the last ingredient and on her way back right now!" said Han Han trying to reassure Mama Miao.

As they continued, Sagwa and the others continued to grow more tired from walking, but they had to make good time to get back quicker than it took them to get there. By the time it became the afternoon, they noticed that the sky kinda looked darker.

"Looks like rain!" said the Cook.

Fufu was still in the air, but he had let Sheihu walk now, so he could rest his feet. He flew up higher to see what it was. He then gasped as he saw what looked like a cloud, really was.

"Sagwa, the swarm of beetles is heading our way!" said Fufu as he swooped down to grab Sheihu and go back up. Sheihu didn't like flying so high, but if it meant missing the beetles, he was all for it. Sagwa and Shang were looking for a place to hide. The Cook found a hiding place in a nearby onion patch. The green beetles hated onions. Sagwa and Shang retreated to a bush to hide in there. Sagwa and Shang were not safe though. As the beetles flew through the jungle a few stopped on bushes and trees to rest their wings. Some had landed on the bush that Shang and Sagwa were in. One landed on Sagwa's head. Sagwa stood as still as she could without being bitten. Shang then took a whack at the beetle to attract it's attention. The beetle then attacked and bit Shang on one of his front legs, then flew off.

"Shang are you okay?" said Sagwa.

"Yeah I am for now!" said Shang.

The beetles had finally left and the jungle was calm again. However things were not all well. Once the Cook had reunited with Sagwa, he noticed that the other cat(Shang) didn't look so good.

"Oh no!" said the Cook. "You poor little fella!" The Cook then prepared a quick portion of antidote for Shang to take. Shang took it but the effects of the beetle bite were already getting to him. It wouldn't take near as long for him to heal now, but he would still feel a lot of the side effects that Dongwa and Sheegwa were feeling and would probably be put in bed rest for a couple of days.

"Thank you Shang for saving me from that beetle. But why did you do it?" said Sagwa.

"Better me than you. I couldn't let you get hurt!" said Shang, as he started to get dizzy. "I just care…" Shang quit talking. He was already passed out from the antidote. Cook had everything in a bag so it would be easier for the Cook to carry Shang with his arm the rest of the way.

"What a brave cat!" said the Cook.

Fufu and Sheihu then made their way back to Sagwa, as Fufu slowly brought Sheihu down. Sheihu was obviously sick from being up so high and decided to ride on Sagwa's back for a while.

"Feeling okay back there, Sheihu?" said Sagwa.

"Like a million *hiccup* dumplings!" said Sheihu.

After a few more miles, the Cook lead them on another trail, which he believed was a faster route back to the palace.

"I do believe you all will be happy to see what I remembered on the way up here!" said the Cook.

After about half an hour more, they had made it to a river. A man with a small river raft had been waiting for someone to take down river for quite some time.

"My good man, how much do you charge for a ride down the river?" said the Cook.

"Two coins!" said the man. "Normally I'd say four, but I haven't had a customer in almost a year!"

"It is greatly appreciated, sir!" said the Cook.

The man, Sagwa, Cook holding Shang, Fufu and Sheihu all board the raft and take a fast but somewhat smooth ride back.

The Cook waited until he saw a sign of a building. It was night fall when he saw lanterns on a nearby hill. "Okay, sir can we stop here?" said the Cook.

The man didn't answer but instead acted upon Cook's request and took his boulder anchor and threw it on the shore, stopping the raft. After they all unboard, the Cook thanked the man with the raft.

"Thank you so much" said the Cook.

The man waved back and then took up his boulder and went further down the river, looking for a new spot to wait for customers.

"Well Sagwa, we are almost there. We will stop here for the night and when the morning comes, we will be just a few miles shy of home" said the Cook. They spent the night by a tree. The Cook just got out his bedding and slept on that. Sagwa slept by Shang, who was still knocked out as a side effect of the medicine.

"Hey Sagwa, what are you doing?" said Fufu.

"He's cold!" said Sagwa. "Are there any big leaves lying around anywhere?"

"Let me check!" said Fufu. Fufu flew from tree to tree, and finally found one with big leaves. "One big leaf for my friend!" said Fufu.

Sagwa placed the leaf over Shang to act as a cover. Sheihu and Fufu were already asleep before Sagwa finally fell asleep. She thought about what had happened earlier with the beetle. "He must really like me" said Sagwa.

When the sun came up, the Cook woke up and gathered everything. He picked Shang up and started walking, and then he remembered that he forgot Sagwa.

"Sagwa, come on!" said the Cook, waking up Sagwa and her two friends.

"Already?" said Sheihu as he got up and started walking. Fufu and Sagwa also got up and began to walk as well.

After a couple of hours, they had finally reached the edge of town.

"We're here!" said Sagwa.

"Finally!" said Sheihu. "I love a good adventure, but this is one I am glad to be back from."

When they finally reached the palace, the Cook quickly began to prepare the antidote. After a few minutes it was finished and he was finally able to give it to Dongwa and Sheegwa.

Dongwa was so relieved to get that antidote in his system. Sheegwa had finally woken up to take hers as well. They knew that in a matter of days, they would be back to normal.

Sagwa was so happy to see that Dongwa and Sheegwa would soon be well. The Cook even prepared a special place for Shang to rest by the book shelf until he recovered from his bite.

The Magistrate heard that Shang saved Sagwa from a beetle and made him an honorary guest of the palace, meaning he could come into the palace anytime he wanted. He then commanded the Cook to go through the village and treat anyone the beetles had bitten, which thankfully was a very small number. After Sagwa saw that everyone had been taken care of she went outside to spend the rest of the day with Han Han. Fufu and Sheihu were too tired to play any games at the moment.

ONE WEEK LATER

Dongwa was finally able to go back outside and practice Tai Chi and Sheegwa had felt better as well. Sheegwa was happy to be able to chase butterflies again. Dongwa's Tai Chi was interrupted by Shang, who had recovered a few days before.

"Hey Dongwa, can I ask you something?" said Shang.

"Sure, I don't mind" said Dongwa.

"I kind of like Sagwa, and I think that she kind of likes me too. But we have agreed to stay friends. What do you think?" said Shang.

"Well… I think that you should just stay that way for a while. It's better that way!" said Dongwa. "Trust me! I've been there. Don't try to grow up too fast!"

Shang knew that Dongwa was right. Shang was happy being friends with Sagwa for now.

"Hey Shang!" said Sagwa from on top of the alley wall. "Are you coming, Fufu and Sheihu are waiting!"

"I'm coming!" said Shang. "Hey Dongwa, do you think you could give me some Tai Chi lessons sometime?"

"Meet me here tomorrow morning!" said Dongwa.

"Thanks Dongwa!" said Shang as he took off to meet the others.

Sheegwa chasing the butterflies was actually an awesome sight to Dongwa this time, but only for about a few minutes.

"Gotta love Sheegwa!" said Dongwa.

**So what do you think? Did you like the way it ended? I hope I didn't rush it too much. I didn't want to seem like I was rushing it. But anyway, I am happy everything turned out good for Sagwa, Shang and more importantly Dongwa and Sheegwa.**


End file.
